


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by stupiddragon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: (mostly), Battle for Azeroth, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's not real tho, M/M, Major Character Injury, Might end up having some NSFW but I'm a Coward, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patch 8.3: Visions of N'Zoth, Reconciliation, Slow Burn, Whump, Wrathion has anxiety ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupiddragon/pseuds/stupiddragon
Summary: "D'you know what the word 'humility' means, lad?" Magni finally said."In my defense, I was not expecting to be physically assaulted," said Wrathion.Wrathion returns to his old friend, not entirely expecting to be welcomed with open arms- but neither does he anticipate being hit in the face, ignored, and scorned at every turn. As he fights to save Azeroth, he must also fight to prove himself to those around him, specially Anduin Wrynn. Anduin, meanwhile, struggles to reconcile his feelings of anger with resurfacing nostalgia, and the possibility that the Black Prince has truly changed for the better.Takes place mostly during the events of patch 8.3, though may continue on a little after.
Relationships: Ebyssian | Ebonhorn & Wrathion, Jaina Proudmoore & Anduin Wrynn, Magni Bronzebeard & Anduin Wrynn, Magni Bronzebeard & Wrathion, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome y'all, I haven't written WoW fanfic in maybe 10 years, but here I am finally posting some! I've noticed a severe lack of BfA-era Wranduin that's not PWP or skips past any reconciliation- not that I don't love me either of those things. Anyway, here I am to please you if you've been looking for some slow burn!
> 
> This chapter will likely be the shortest of them, just a little intro taste of how I'm handling Wrathion in this fic and setting us up at the very beginning of the patch- and also trying to motivate myself to just start getting this out there. Enjoy!

Entering Stormwind would never have been an easy decision, no matter the importance of this mission. The mere thought of facing the High King was nearly paralyzing, largely because Wrathion didn't know whether to expect judgement or welcome or cold formality. No matter what happened, the dragon did not look forward to the stinging shame of seeing his old friend again, the same kind as gazing upon one's most prized possession after smashing it into tiny shards on the ground. The sensation was pricking at the back of his neck already. Indeed, he might have chosen instead to help from the Horde's side, but they unfortunately had their own issues- again. 

Even with the crystalline dwarf plodding alongside him, jovially speaking of his past visits to the city, Wrathion's attention was scattered. He tried to listen, he really did. Speaker Magni had been an invaluable font of knowledge and wisdom since their first meeting only days ago, and at any other time the Black Prince would be picking at Magni's brain like the dwarf's own brother Brann at a dig site. But right now, too much guilt was gnawing at his mind- something a black dragon would do well not to dwell on even if they claimed to be corruption-free.

 _Anduin looked for redemption in Garrosh Hellscream, of all people_ , Wrathion tried to reason with himself as he fiddled with straightening the buttons on his coat. _Surely he cannot still hold a grudge towards me_. But could that be true? Garrosh Hellscream had not also been a close personal friend to Anduin in the first place, could not have betrayed him.

They were coming up on the Keep; the great statue of Varian Wrynn at its base rose above the city not a half mile away, and the young dragon was beginning to tense. In his head, he was rehearsing his entrance: it had to be quick, it had to be confident, and he could certainly not allow his past dramas to take over this visit. If he knew anything about Anduin Wrynn, it was that the young King was not fond of drama in any form. He strove for diplomacy and peace, no matter the situation. Any discussion about their past would wait until later- if ever. A part of Wrathion hoped it could just be entirely ignored, once he let his actions redeem him.

"-an' tha's when Mekkatorque's blasted contraption went haywire, sent the entire cake flyin' everywhere! Ah, Tiffin's poor dress!" Magni was chortling from Wrathion's left. "I told 'im nae tae test tha thing out a' the weddin'. I don' think Varian let one gnome intae the Keep fer a year after tha!"

"Sounds like quite the shenanigan," Wrathion said absently. By now he'd moved on to toying with his hair, setting all the stray strands back into place. It had been, what, four years since the trial? Ten since Lady Prestor? Anduin would certainly let a black dragon into the Keep by now.

"Ye seem nervous, lad," the dwarf commented, much to Wrathion's chagrin. Was he that obvious? "Y'ever met the High King o' the Alliance before?"

"I have, in Pandaria," Wrathion reluctantly replied. "Though, he was still the Prince of Stormwind then."

"Musta been while I was still a rock down unner Ironforge," Magni mused. "Dunnae worry, if ye met 'im once then y'know he's a fine lad. He'll take tae yer help."

Wrathion hummed in disagreement. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Speaker."

"Aye? An' why's tha?" The dwarf looked up at Wrathion questioningly. Before answering, the dragon glanced over his shoulder. Though he knew no one could hear over the din of the city crowds, he lowered his voice to a murmur.

"Our last meeting was not… Pleasant."

Magni raised his brows just slightly, prompting the dragon to go on. Titans, he didn't want to speak of this out-loud, not when he'd been desperately trying to put it out of his mind in the few minutes they had left before meeting Anduin. When Wrathion hesitated, the dwarf prodded further.

"Cannae imagine tha meetin' with young Anduin woulda been 'unpleasant,' nae unless ye did somethin'."

Sighing, Wrathion concluded that he might as well come out with it. Whatever interaction he was about to have with Anduin, it may be cordial, but it would likely not be friendly. He'd rather the explanation for such tension come from his own mouth; there were plenty of other people Magni could ask instead who would not paint a kind picture of the situation.

"I… may have had him incapacitated to aid Kairozdormu in freeing Garrosh Hellscream," the dragon admitted through gritted teeth. "And we may have been close friends before that."

Magni stopped briefly in his tracks and blew out a woosh of breath, shaking his head. The look on his face was nothing short of a grimace.

"Aye… aye, tha's nae pleasant," he said before trodding on. "Why in Titans' names didye do tha? Freein' Garrosh Hellscream?"

"I was young and naïve, and thought I had a plan," Wrathion replied bluntly. Magni looked incredulous at the 'was young and naïve' bit, but the dragon ignored it. _Everyone_ gave him that look when he talked about how he'd matured. "I'm not proud of it. And as you can tell, I'm not keen on being here. I only do this because I must."

"S'pose I'm prouda ye fer puttin' yer nerves behind ye, lad." One cold, heavy hand patted at Wrathion's arm. He frowned and fought the urge to swat the infantilizing touch away.

"My nerves are right here with me, I'm afraid," he replied as he tried to steel said nerves for their entrance. He drew himself up and lifted his chin, schooling his expression into his signature smirk.

"Dunnae worry. As I said, Anduin's a fine lad. He'll see tha this is more important than yer quarrels. Every leader in the Alliance has skeletons in their closets, believe me."

 _Certainly no skeletons larger than mine_ , Wrathion thought, but before he could respond out loud, the two were through the main arch of the Keep and being ushered in by guards. The irritated shouting of a young man echoed ahead of them: _Anduin_. The dragon's heart skipped at the sound, so familiar yet somehow nothing like the compassionate voice he remembered. It was frustrated, impatient, tired. Wrathion wondered if this was how the burden of becoming King had affected the boy, or if there was another influence at play.

"Speaker Magni is coming," Wrathion heard a calmer tone from up ahead, older. "Along with a new… advisor. He claims to have information for us."

Ah. So no one had informed Anduin of this meeting yet. Wrathion didn't know whether that made things better or worse.

The glimmering throne of Stormwind rose up over the white marble ramp, the blues and golds of the king's garments coming into view just as he started muttering irritably about a new advisor. Nervously, the Black Prince cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

When Anduin looked up, his pale eyes widened with shock, voice hissed the dragon's name with apprehension. But Wrathion took in a breath and pushed himself to get in the first word- lest Anduin's own be a bad start.

"Anduin!" he called, arms outstretched. The king rose from his throne and began marching towards the dragon- and he did not look pleased, yet the words were already tumbling out of the Black Prince's mouth. "It's been so lo-"

And that's when Anduin Wrynn's fist collided with Wrathion's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that little bit! You can find me on twitter @supersecretseb.
> 
> PS: someone please tell me how to get to the mystical Wranduin discord i keep hearing about, i need friends


End file.
